<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Calling the Sirens by enigma1001</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130445">Calling the Sirens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigma1001/pseuds/enigma1001'>enigma1001</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pretty Little Liars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:17:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigma1001/pseuds/enigma1001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my quest to find the lost treasure that had once regaled the Paily Fandom</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emily Fields/Paige McCullers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Calling the Sirens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a lonely winter's night when a Paily fan, let's call her Jamie, was suddenly missing her two most beloved TV characters. Quickly getting up from her sofa, she marched over to her writing desk and opened her laptop. Furiously searching for one of her favourite fanfics, Sirens by XenaLives. In utter disbelief, she recalls that she had lost all her saved fanfics when her laptop had crashed a few months ago. Sadly, her favourite fanfic was among the items now lost, never to be retrieved.</p><p>Refusing to be disheartened, she makes up her mind to reach out to the Paily community. Ms King may have killed the relationship on-screen but she couldn't have wiped off the love for the couple that still exists in the hearts of many. Maybe, just maybe, someone out there has a copy of the Sirens. Maybe, just maybe, they will be magnanimous enough to share it with Jamie. With hope in her heart she reached out:</p><p>
  <em>"If anyone has a copy of the fanfic Sirens by XenaLives, and maybe some of her other works as well, will they be willing to mail them to me? I will be ever so grateful! PM me!" </em>
</p><p>Having gotten the word out, Jamie now waits with bated breath to see if someone can give her back the precious treasure that she has lost.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>